Be My Valentine
by FirerixPhoenix8139
Summary: Roxas is lonely on Valentines Day but Axel is going to change that. BASED ON A TRUE STORY one-shot for Valentines Day AkuRoku


**I'M LIKE SUPER LATE! :O my Phone line got hit by a limb when it was snowing so that means bye bye internet (my internet is connected to my phone line) and our phone carrier didn't want to come and repair it unless we upgrade for a astronomical price… So yeah that's how my Valentines Day went and I was mad cuz I worked a lot on this for Valentines Day! Stupid snow… :/**

Music: Unconditionally by Katy Perry (when you see the star * the bridge starts )

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters only plot. **SO DON'T TOUCH MY STORY ITS BASED ON A TRUE STORY!**

_Be My Valentine~_

A young little blonde boy named Roxas at the age of 5 was sitting on the swings at his local park on Valentines Day. His mother took him to the park and told him to stay there and wait for her to come back as she left with her boyfriend somewhere for Valentines Day; as he sat there he saw a bunch of couples walking hand and hand together smiling and kissing which he found gross he always saw his mother and her boyfriend kiss and make sloppy sounds that quite frankly sounded way gross for his liking.

Sighing, Roxas stared down at his little black and white Converse. He wished he had friends, every time he tried to make some they would always ditch him or call him a "nerd" or a "bug" just because he wore thick-framed glasses that magnified his already big blue eyes. Roxas looked up when he heard foot steps coming towards him thinking it was his mother he was about to jump up and glomp her but stopped and stared at a boy with the reddest red hair with the brightest emerald eyes he's ever seen that looked a little older than him came into veiw. Said boy met his gaze while he sported a mischievous grin on his face and waved.

"Hiya! I'm Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized? What's your name?" This Axel kid pointed his pointer finger to his temple and asked. Roxas just kept staring at the kid in awe, no one and I mean _no one _spoke to him at all, he was a freak just like his mothers boyfriend told him when he was alone with him one day as his mother was getting ready to go out with him.

"Cat got ya tongue? Or are you just amazed at how beautimous I am?" Axel smirked as he saw Roxas blush spread across his cheeks.

"N-no! I-I'm Roxas," Roxas stuttered as he tried to rid himself of the blush that felt like it was growing, Axel just stared at him then burst out laughing making Roxas blush intensify and bow his head down in embarrassment.

"Your cute," Axel said finally when his laughter and small giggles died out, Roxas head snapped up at the other with wide eyes almost making his glasses fall off but he caught them and pushed them back in place.

"Huh?" Roxas said dumbly, he probably didn't hear him correctly.

"I said you're cute," Axel repeated as he jumped in the swing right next to Roxas swinging back and forth leisurely.

"O-oh,"

"Whatcha doin' out here all alone?" Axel asked innocently after a long moments silence.

"My mommy weft' wit her boyfwiend," Roxas replied then went back to looking at the interesting ground as Axel hummed in understanding, he knew the other boy was trying to talk to him but he was afraid that the other boy might hurt his feelings like the other kids that he tried to make friends with.

"So…" Axel started, he wanted to get to know Roxas but it seemed like he didn't have any friends that's what drew him to the other. "How old are you?"

"Five,"

"I'm Six… Hey what's your favorite video game? Mines Kingdom Hearts!" Axel asked excitedly, Roxas looked back up at Axel when he heard his favorite game come out of his mouth.

"Mine is too!" Roxas exclaimed, _maybe it wont be to hard to get to know him also_ Roxas thought and thus started the bonding of friendship. The pair talked about random things even held contest of who can run the fastest or who can swing the highest then they decided to watch the sunset on top of the clock tower while laughing about random things before Axel decided that it was now or never.

"Hey Roxy?" Axel called the younger, he dubbed Roxas that a lot to Roxas dismay but after he chanted it like a hundred times he finally gave in.

"Hm?" Roxas turned to face his friend his big blue eyes making Axels heart skip a beat.

"Would you…would you… like to be my…Valentine?" Axel asked shyly looking down at the ground below with a deep red blush across his face, Roxas stared at him for what felt like eternity before he smiled.

"Sure!" He said happily, Axel looked at him shocked he really thought he was going to say no.

"R-really?" Axel stuttered.

"Yep!" Roxas and Axel looked into each others eyes happiness swirling around in their * eyes before they slowly inching towards one another, Roxas felt Axel warm breath on his lips then finally their lips touched in an innocent kiss both of them jolted but not away from each other when they felt some sort of spark shoot through their body's; slowly moving their lips upon each others experimenting but no tongue involved. It was sweet, and innocent. They pulled away when air became a problem one blushing crimson the other grinning like he won the lottery, in this case he sure as hell felt like he did.

Because his lottery was going to be forever his,

_Valentine._

_The End._

**Sorry if the kiss scene wasn't so great I have trouble writing those things…**

**Yep this is based on a true story me and my best friend that moved away during kindergarten and I haven't seen him since... and it happened in kindergarten. In the classroom. With beady eyes EVERYWHERE. O_ the whole glasses thing was added in kids never bullied me because I was so tall for my age lol! Happy Valentines Day peoples! :D and happy birthday to me! Yep my b-day is on Vally Day so extra presents for me! This was actually supposed to have yaoi in it but it wouldn't be so true now would it? ;) so anyhow thanks for reading this HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! ^_^ 3 **

**REVIEW I wanna know what you think of this please! I'll give you heart shaped cookies? ^_~'**

**See ya!**

_**FirerixPhoenix3 spread the looovvvee~**_


End file.
